


Popcorn and Propositions

by kettlepillow



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Socially Awkward Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark cinema is a true temptation for Merlin, who rarely leaves his tec cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Propositions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> who encouraged me to write this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.♥

'This is the worst idea the lad had so far!' Merlin hissed at seemingly no one.

In his ear, Harry gave a heavy sigh. He could practically hear him pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Eggsy has merely accomplished what your other colleagues tried for years now. He got you out of your smelly cave.'

 

Merlin stared angrily at the people walking by.

'Did you just refer to my laboratory as a _smelly cave_?'

 

'Don't change the subject, Emrys. Eggsy is fond of you and all his real friends are either on missions or in custody. Don't give him a hard time on his first night off in weeks.'

 

' _Real friends_?'

 

There was a soft click and Merlin knew Harry had left.

 

 

He took in his surroundings properly:

Soho shimmered in all colours of the rainbow. It was a busy Saturday night and London woke from the week's slumber.

Chatter flooded the broad streets, locals and tourists hungered for entertainment.

 

 

When Eggsy had positively waltzed into his office, Merlin had expected another apology for the broken laptop.

Nothing would've prepared him for the young man's hopeful excitement when he asked him if he'd seen the new Marvel film yet.

 

'Eh... Harry might've mentioned something about your weakness for guys in tight costumes saving the world.'

 

The awkward silence that had followed was eventually cut through by a detonation on one of Merlin's displays.

 

 

 

And so he wandered the streets of Soho at night for the first time in what felt like years.

 

Merlin hadn't slept very well.

 

It was rediculous. Eggsy was a colleague. A friend, even. He had been his handler and was actually flattered that the young recruit considererd him decent company for his free evening.

 

Yet, the older man felt like he didn't belong here. The masses moving around him were impossible to control, to survey or predict.

 

All the years of training were of no use, when the people he faced were absolutely harmless and ordinary.

 

Merlin couldn't handle average people in average situations. He didn't know how. Never had.

 

 

The cinema was huge and just a stone's throw from Oxford Circus.

 

It wasn't eight yet, so Merlin leant against the house's solid brick wall and waited.

 

It had been an age since he'd seen a film in a cinema.

He tried to remember which one.

Back to the Future probably...

 

'Merlin!'

His bald head turned.

 

 

Eggsy took long strides in his directions and waved.

A smile lit his face like the streetlamp's glow.

 

Merlin took in the white button down, the rolled up sleeves and jeans in what the kids refered to as 'used look'.

 

A suit was a suit. The safe option for a good look. _This_ was...also a very good choice.

 

'I see you bought new sneakers.' He greeted.

Eggsy came to a halt in front of him and lifted one foot to show them off.

 

'This year's Jeremy Scott's.' He gazed at the shoe almost lovingly. 'I've been waiting to wear them for so long. Hope you don't mind.'

 

Merlin noticed that the young agent tried extra hard to hide his accent.

 

'It's your day off and they suit you.'

 

Eggsy grinned in relief.

 

'And you went for the wizard uniform.' Eggsy nodded at his standard sweater. Tie neatly tucked under the collar.

 

'Too much?' Merlin failed to keep the insecurity out of his voice.

 

'Bullshit. A Gentleman's never overdressed.' He winked and entered the cinema.

 

 

The smell of fresh popcorn was overwhelming.

 

'Unwin. I reserved two tickets for Men in Tights Saving the Day.'

 

The woman behind the counter giggled like a school girl when Eggsy leant closer to make it more of an insider between them.

 

 

Merlin envied Eggsy.

Not for making women forget their menopause. But for his ability to connect to people through simple things, just by being himself.

 

The staff member looked at Merlin.

 

'Yours is the second ticket?'

 

'Yeah.' Said Eggsy and shuffled one sneaker. His dimples deepened when he watched her think.

 

'Looking good, Sir.' She handed Eggsy the tickets and gestured in Merlin's general direction with the other.

 

Eggsy leant close again but said way too loud for it to be a secret.

 

'That's what I told him, too. But he won't buy it.'

 

'Better listen to him.' She nodded at Merlin. 'He knows what looks good on his man, for sure.'

 

'Thank you.' Said Eggsy and grinned like an idiot.

 

He ignored Merlin on purpose and so he didn't notice the raised brows and the look of horror and crippling embarrassment that wouldn't leave his colleague's features.

 

They walked over to the snack bar.

Merlin looked as lost as he felt.

 

'Choose your poison.'

Eggsy waved at the menu on the wall and watched him expectantly.

 

'Alcohol?'

 

The kingsman frowned.

 

'Whatever you want, bruv. Beer, Pepsi. Get me a Bitter Lemon, yeah? I'll get the popcorn.' He pointed at the popcorn machine on the other side of the room.

'You wanna tackle a bucket?'

 

'Pardon?'

 

'Uh. Would you like me to get a bucket of popcorn? S'cheaper than two large portions and we can share.'

 

He nodded his agreement.

 

'Has been a while since you had popcorn, guv?' Eggsy laughed.

 

'I can't remember, to be perfectly honest.'

 

The young man paled in complete silence before he ran for the snacks.

 

 

 

Merlin ordered iced tea and Bitter Lemon.

 

'He's cute, your friend.'

The girl who handed him the drinks was young and brown curls framed her freckled face.

It took Merlin a while to understand that she meant Eggsy.

 

'He gets to hear that all the time.' Managed Merlin with only the slightest hint of disgust,

 before he smiled.

He hated smalltalk.

 

'Course he does.' She sighed and mumbled. 'They're always taken.'

 

A tiny voice in his head told Merlin to let the desperate girl know that Eggsy was very much single and took every honeypot mission with delight.

But then there was the ticket counter scene repeating in his head like a fever dream.

 

_His man_

 

Merlin gave her his forced-compassion-face as he said

 

'I'm sure he won't be the last attractive cineaste entering.'

 

He turned away from her and sucked in a breath.

 

 

 

Eggsy stood by the waste bin closest to the bar and waited patiently. He watched Merlin, popcorn bucket clutched to his chest.

 

 

 

 

They walked over to the hall their film was shown in.

 

 

 

Eggsy glanced at his friend.

 

'Attractive cineaste.' He sounded casual. 'I like that.'

 

'I was merely trying to comfort her.' Merlin's steps stiffened.

 

 

 

'Why do you have to destroy my illusions like that, Merl?'

 

They sunk down on their seats.

 

Eggsy managed a half pout, before he cramped popcorn into his pie hole in an ungentlemanly manner.

 

The bald man stared at him.

 

'What illusions?'

 

Eggsy stopped chewing and spoke with his mouth full.

 

'-at u ink o me a a hot onnoisseur o ilms.'

 

For the first time since Eggsy worked for Kingsman, he saw Merlin laugh, flashing his teeth as he did so.

 

 

The light was dimmed and the curtain slid aside.

 

Merlin leant down to Eggsy.

 

'I never said I didn't.'

 

The first trailer started with a pang.

 

Merlin took a handfull of popcorn and a satisfied smile lingered on his lips as he popped one piece into his mouth.

 

Eggsy gaped at him helplessly, willing the darkness to vanish.

 

 

After the second trailer, Eggsy had found his voice again.

 

'How's the snack?'

 

He saw Merlin's lips curl.

 

His sharp profile was illuminated like a paper cutting come to life.

 

'Delicious.' Whispered Merlin, his eyes were not leaving the screen.

 

When his gaze landed on Eggsy, he narrowed them and shifted to take a closer look.

 

'You've got leftovers all over your face, lad.'

 

'Is that the point where you give in and nip them off.' Eggsy nudged him in the side and chuckled.

 

Merlin took a sip of iced tea.

 

'Bit indecent.' Came the dry reply.

 

Eggsy inhaled shakily and watched the hero of the film getting heavily injured.

 

'Wasn't finished, anyway.' Murmured the younger man, more to remind himself than to make a point.

This was getting interesting.

 

 

 

 

Halfway through the story, Eggsy felt a weight on the part of his left leg where the jeans were ripped.

 

 

 

 

He stirred in his seat.

 

A finger circled his kneecap in slow, steady motions.

 

 

The skin spanned over bone and nothing else. It tickled.

 

 

 

'Care to enlighten me?' Whispered Eggsy.

 

There was silence between them before Merlin spoke.

 

'That uncovered skin was a temptation.'

 

Merlin's voice was close to his ear, ghosting over the shell in hot waves.

 

'Is this Victorian times, where a flashed ankle gets you off?'

 

'Oh Eggsy.'

 

Oh indeed.

 

'You've no idea. There's a huge difference between some wench's titchy ankle and your leg.'

 

'What?!' Eggsy's face lay in wrinkles. He couldn't grasp this.

 

Something exploded on screen.

It might aswell have been Eggsy's head, or dick for that matter.

 

The voice was back at his ear. Lips touched his earlobe and he felt goosebumps spread over his neck.

 

'Your thighs are weapons, Eggsy. Your knees can flex beautifully and emasculate your enemies.'

 

Eggsy closed his eyes. Pained from how it turned him on.

He was thankful that the lights were off.

 

'But judging by the way you wiggle under my soft touch, I'd guess that if I laid you out properly and kissed every square millimetre, you'd show me what else they can do.' Merlin squeezed the flesh of his thigh. 'Wouldn't you?'

 

Eggsy faced Merlin.

The twinkle of the dark eyes gave away his arousal.

 

'Come closer. I'll have to whisper that in your ear.'

 

He cupped the older man's jaw and rested his forehead against Merlin's temple as he spoke. So soft, he was afraid Merlin might not hear.

 

'I would.'

He kissed the spot that connected jaw and earlobe.

 

'I would show you how perfectly upright they hold me while I bounce on your cock.' He bit his lip.

 

Merlin exhaled through his nose. His breath hitched.

 

Eggsy's other hand wandered over the older man's bulge.

 

'Lad.'

 

It was a warning and a plea.

 

Warm fingers stroked the fabrik and found a way inside his pants.

 

'Christ.' Eggsy was suddenly more religious than ever. Now that he felt the extent of Merlin's arousal hot and pulsing in his palm, he didn't trust any earthly powers.

 

'Would you enjoy painting the hollows of my knees with your come then, Merlin?' Eggsy began stroking. 'All the way up to my.' A word, a squeeze. 'Round. Eager. Ass.'

 

Merlin caught his wrist.

 

On screen, the showdown had begun.

 

'I will ruin those pants for you.' Merlin brushed his lips over Eggsy's before he released the wrist. 'Make me.'

 

Eggsy pressed the free palm to his mouth to keep from keening. He felt Merlin's fingers close around his own. Stroking faster. Tears prickled in his eyes.

 

He drew in air through flared nostrils, willing his own erection to stop blocking his mind.

 

 

Eggsy's voice came like a shaky sobb. He pressed a cheek into the chair's red velvet.

 

He purred.

'My _weapons_ are lethal Merlin. They flex prettily when I come.' He ran his index finger over Merlin's throat.' So does my arse. Because I take it so greedily, you know?' He could feel Merlin tremble. 'The load of...my man.'

 

 

 

Merlin climaxed perfectly silent.

 

He gulped the air that Eggsy's open mouth provided.

'Yeah.'

Eggsy agreed. Merlin hadn't said a word, but the way his lips seeked more friction told Eggsy all he had to know.

'Perfect.' He tasted sweat.

 

Merlin's trousers were ruined and their fingers sticked together inside.

 

 

The credits rolled and he arranged his clothes in a haste.

 

Eggsy stared at nothing in particular, trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

He used a handkerchief and some Bitter Lemon to clean his palm.

 

 

 

 

 

Eggsy grabbed his favourite tec wizard by the hand for their run home.

 

'The best idea you had so far.' Admitted Merlin laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> English isn't my first language.  
> I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
